


Back

by Saratonari



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saratonari/pseuds/Saratonari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a year, Nino is suddenly at Ohno's door, drenched and cold. Ohno is not sure he can still forgive him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back

"What are you doing here?" Ohno tried to hide his trembling hands the barely held the door knob. He quickly examined the drenched small figure before him, He squinted his eyes in frustration and shook his head "I'm sorry let me rephrase that" his tone grew angrier "Why are you back?" Ohno had asked this question as cold as could be, but inside, he was burning with mixed emotions. one moment, he wanted to slap him, one other time he wanted to hug him and ask how he had been and make sure he was healthy, but Many other moments he was still angry that he suddenly left a year ago and could not just simply forgive that.  
Nino looked up hesitantly , his damp hair dripping slowly on his collarbones. His shirt still wet, his body slightly shaking and his eyes looking everywhere but at Ohno "I-I.."  
Ohno looked slightly over Nino's shoulder "I guess it'll rain again anytime now" Ohno sighed "go home, Ka-" Ohno paused for a deep breath "Ninomiya"  
"Oh-ch-" Nino tried to speak but Ohno was quick to interrupt "don't call me" he said firmly  
"I don't think you have the right to do that" Ohno said stepping back inside about to slam the door. Nino quickly grabbed the door "It's cold" Nino's eyes welled up with tears "I have no where to go" his voice cracked. Ohno felt his heart sink but fought to keep the expressionless face. He loosed his grip letting the door open "only because that is the humane thing to do" he stepped back.  
Nino walked in with fatigue smile keeping his head down for that he felt too guilty to look up.

Ohno had gone to his room bringing a set of fresh clean set of clothes. He threw them at the coffee table before Nino "You're clothes are probably wet in there too" Ohno pointed at the handbag. "I am going to sleep" he headed towards his room "you better be go-"  
Nino's tight grip on Ohno's arm stopped time for both of them. Ohno's heart beats were pounding loudly in his ear. Nino's little grip gradually got stronger "I'm sorry Oh-chan" Nino whispered 

Ohno tried to pull his arm away but Nino was stronger than Ohno had thought "I told you not to ca-"  
"I know, I don't have the right to" Nino looked up right into Ohno's eyes, his eyes misty leaving Ohno more confused in the rush of mixed feelings.  
"Can you just listen to me?" Ohno felt Nino's grip loosen "sorry I hurt you"  
"What is there to listen to? you were selfish that's all! you left us Nino!' Ohno shouted " what? you wanted to go on a self exploring trip whatever that is!"  
"It wasn't that, Satoshi" Nino yelled back.  
"Then what is it?" Ohno chuckled "you said that yourself"  
"I was lying" Nino's voice cracked  
"I am sure we were, you sure were lying about how you felt towards us" Ohno said sarcastically 

"I was sick" Nino said bluntly and looked back at Ohno "I didn't want to tell you"  
"If this is a joke, don't go on" Ohno felt scared to hear what's more to come if Nino wasn't making up an excuse  
"I was diagnosed with an early stage of-"  
"are you trying to make an excuse like that seriously Nino?" Ohno interrupted still preferring to deny the unwanted truth.  
"I have reports in my bag" Nino cracked a weak smile "they're probably still wet though" he chuckled.  
Ohno stared at him numbly for a while unable to move  
"I am sorry for -"

Ohno found himself dashing at Nino and giving him the tight hug he had urged for since he saw him at the door "are you ok?" Ohno whispered.  
"I made sure to come back when I was totally fine" Nino left his arms to hug back "so here I am"  
"you idiot, why didn't you tell me? at least me" Ohno sniffed as he pulled away "you sure you're ok now"  
Nino nodded " I didn't want to get you in that mess. I have to go for checkups though, just to be sure"  
"let me call the guys" Ohno was about to look for his phone when Nino grabbed his arms  
"Can you tell them tomorrow?" Nino smiled.  
"Why? they'd be happy to know" Ohno slapped Nino's shoulder playfully "you have no idea how you had us worried"  
"No it's just that ..." Nino coughed " I want us to just sit and talk about this whole past year" he smiled "just the two of us"  
"like the old days?" Ohno laughed  
"Like the old days" Nino giggled.


End file.
